teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tytus, Romek i A'Tomek - Trollteoria
Teoria ta zakłada że filmy "Król Lew", "Tytus Romek i A'Tomek w krainie Złodziei Marzeń" a także "Szeregowiec Dolot" dzieją się w jednym uniwersum. 2012 r. Dąb Bartek ogłosił się imperatorem ziemi. Teraz wszyscy ludzie pracują żeby zbudować dla niego gigantyczną wieżę sięgającą kosmosu. Kobiety, dzieci, nawet Batman i Lajkonik poddali się i teraz budują wieżę. Tak, administratorzy Wiki też. Dębowa armia robi łapanki ludzi którzy lubią grube dziewczyny, włażą do ich domów po czym biorą ich za fraki i zabierają na przemiał w wielkich drzewomobilach do nowego Auschwitz które jest dwa razy większe od pierwszego a w komorach poza gazem są też zamknięte niewyżyte klony Alfreda nieludzkiego gwałciciela, wiecznie głodne nowych kakaowych otworów. Potem domy fat admirerów są burzone. I to wystarczałoby żeby nie dać się złapać, ale drzewa wymyśliły coś jeszcze. Zwłoki fetyszystów przerabia się na wegeburgery, które z kolei są używane do karmienia sługusów Bartka - wegetarian i wegan. Ci psychole natomiast jeżdżą w czarnych furgonetkach z japą krokodyla, porywają zwierzęta i zabierają na przemiał. Tam gdzie kiedyś były miejsca do pogrubiania zwierząt teraz są wielkie jak wieżowce sieczkarnie. Wsadzasz takowego zwierzaka (najczęściej psa albo kota) na przenośnik taśmowy, a on jest zapinany we wszystkie otwory przez wielkie łapska z dildosami na końcu. Wyświetla mu się przed oczami zdjęcia pedofilów oraz dzieci minecrafta. Potem taką ociekającą spermą i krwią skórę ro zgwałconego zwierzaka z mózgiem pełnym propagandy wsadza się do puszki, zakłada stalowy dziób i wypełnia zdrowym jogurtem z owocami tak że wygląda jak dziobak. Potem dokonuje się małej zmiany w genach, i zwierzę jest wypełniane zdeformowanym ludzkim DNA, które sprawia że chodzą na dwóch łapach. Drzewa nazwały je Złodziejami Marzeń. Reszta zwierząt uciekła na radioaktywne sawanny, gdzie nauczyły się mówić. Tak oto narodził się lew Mufasa. Resztę historii zbiegłych zwierząt możecie obejrzeć, albowiem nazywa się ona "Król Lew". Skąd te wielkie, zielone gejzery w KL? Są to dziury w podziemnych rurach z gazem zasilającym Auschwitz. Dudley się pojawia, po czym nadaje hienom status ziomów i heroldów fetyszu. Później Dąb Bartek wyrywa sobie mózg i umieszcza go w robocie. Nazywa samego siebie "Księciem Saligią" po czym decyduje umieścić mózg swojego zioma Dębu Bartusia w drugim, podobnym robocie. Przemianował go wtedy na Oliwiero i dał rejestrującą fetysze kamerę. 2014 r. Książe Saligia wynajduje Groszoróbca, maszynkę do robienia pieniędzy którą to zamierzał wyleczyć pozostałych ludzi z miłości to grubych dziewczyn i ich pięknych, wielkich...SKUP SIĘ NA TEORII! Tak więc zrobił je, ponieważ konsumowanie naszprycowanych Likwidatorem Fetyszu pieniędzy powodował zmianę tkanki w metal. Wyssał więc dzięki groszoróbcom całą masę marzeń fetyszystów o posiadaniu grubej dziewczyny, w tym też to w którym jeden osierocony fat admirer chciał mieć matkę (Patrz: Scena z cukierkami Gli Glusiami). Wieża została zbudowana, a potem całe miasto. Zasiedlili je ludzie lubiący grube kobiety, zamienieni w metalowe dziobaki które odczuwają GUT PJENIENDZY i wpieprzają banknoty. Porządku zaś pilnowali Złodzieje. Wtedy to Dudley Dursley spowodował iż nagle wszystkie grube dziewczyny które uciekły z miasta i osiedliły się w dżungli, urodziły dzieci. Potem zaszczepił w nich fetysz. Następnie oddał cząstkę swojej duszy jednemu z dzieci, a to przerodziło się w GRUBOM KŚONSZKE (Bo tak się to powinno pisać) która sprawowała pieczę nad nowym pokoleniem fetyszu które było ostatnią nadzieją na to aby ten fetysz nie wymarł. Saligia tymczasem za pomocą inżynierii genetycznej przemienił hieny z sawanny (wtedy dzieje się akcja Króla Lwa 2) w rekiny, stąd ich teksty takie jak: "Panowie, zakąska pływa". Zauważył też że jego telewizor potrafi łączyć się z innymi wymiarami, a także z innymi, równoległymi Ziemiami poprzez reklamy. Potem jednak pojawiła się nadzieja, albowiem na planetę przybył Tytus De Zoo, a resztę historii znacie ;) 2015 r. Co się stało potem z Planetą Transformacją (Ziemią)? Tutaj jest dość ciekawie, albowiem Gruba Książka cofnęła planetę do średniowiecza (widać to nawet w końcówce filmu), i ludzkość musiała zaczynać od początku. Złodzieje Marzeń oskubani z metalu stali się Łapaczami, którzy liczyli na dochody z turystów, a potem zmienieni przez Grubą Książkę w inteligentne gołębie i jastrzębie. Gdy ludzkość na transformacji osiągnęła nowe lata 40ste, ludzie i gołębie stworzyli sojusz by przeciwstawić się jastrzębiom. I tutaj zaczyna się akcja filmu "Szeregowiec Dolot". FAQ do teorii: Przecież Tytus poleciał z normalnej ziemi na PT, a nie na drugą Ziemię! - ziemia Tytusa znajdowała się w innym wymiarze, a ich tramwajolot przeniósł się między wymiarami. Zresztą sam Kopernik mówi że Tytusa czeka podróż do "Odległej galaktyki", a przecież nie lecą do galaktyki Andromedy, tylko do równoległej Drogi Mlecznej gdzie znajduje się PT. Kim jest córka dziobaka i czemu jest normalna? - to kobieta lubiąca grube anthro której wycieli mózg i wsadzili do małego dziecka. Puszek to jej fursona, a marzenie o piesku to jej fetysz. Serio. Mam pytanie odnośnie Króla Lwa... - Wszystkie złe lwy są poturbowane i zdeformowane, a to dlatego bo uciekli z odchudzarni. Nuka (ten lew który zachowuje się jak psychol i wygląda jak dziwak) wyrwał się podczas transformacji w Złodzieja Marzeń. Kim jest Wielka Próchnica i jej ziomy? - Wielka Próchnica to tak naprawdę Elizabeth z BioShocka Infinite która była zmuszona do zadekowania się na cmentarzysku reklam i jedzenia zębów. Pod koniec filmu przepędzona pastą do zębów ucieka do ziemi z wymiaru Tytusa (z resztą ziemię widać nawet wtedy na niebie) po to żeby żyć w naszym świecie. Jej ziomy to adoratorzy którzy robią porno z Elizabeth. I nie, BioShock nie dzieje się w tym wymiarze. Elizabeth tu przybyła przez jedną z stworzonych przez siebie Wyrw. Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Filmy Animowane Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Teorie od Wojtiego Kategoria:Chore Teorie Kategoria:Strony do ekspresowego skasowania Kategoria:Trollteorie Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Nie-teoria